


Rules

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Danse says a sexual relationship with Nora during a mission would be against the rules, but Nora has always been good at bending the rules.





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Dirty Talk
> 
> I'm going to post these the night before that day, I think. Why? Because I like to wake up to comments because I'm a sad, lonely person. haha. Also, because then if I get behind for some reason, I have time to catch up. :) Besides for all you people who live in other time zones, it's ALREADY tomorrow, so, that counts, right?

“We are on a mission, knight. Fraternization at this point would be improper and against protocol.” Danse pulled his shirt off, folding it and sticking it into a plastic bag for later washing.

 

Sure, he’d love to follow through with Knight Jacobs’ offer. He was a man, after all, flesh and blood and with the same desires and needs of all men.

 

And Nora Jacobs? She was a beautiful woman who wore a vault suit far too tight for his comfort.

 

However, the Brotherhood didn’t allow for sexual relationships during missions. Back on the Prydwen? Sure, that was possible, but out here?

 

It was unwise even if it were not against protocol. Allow sex to cloud a soldier’s head and they would not last long before someone took advantage.

 

“Improper and against protocol? Are you telling me Arthur gives lectures on when you’re allowed to fuck?”

 

He cringed at her phrasing, even as it went straight to his dick. He couldn’t help it, something about the way she refused to follow basic Brotherhood code excited him. Every time she walked in with her vault suit instead of a Brotherhood issued jumpsuit, every time she called Elder Maxson Arthur, every crude joke she made drew him in.

 

She was a lure made just for him.

 

“Yes, actually. _Elder Maxson_ has gone over the potential difficulties of working with soldiers whom you may have an attraction to.”

 

She laughed, sitting in a chair across from the bed. “Oh has he? What did he say exactly?”

 

Danse swallowed past the lump in his throat at her tone, the one she used when teasing him, when she wanted to make sure he knew she planned something he wouldn’t be happy about. “He said that distraction can lead to disaster, that soldiers should keep their attention on the task at hand.”

 

“So you can’t talk to other soldiers?”

 

“Of course I can.”

 

“And masturbation? I can’t imagine a kid Arthur’s age would ever outlaw jacking off.”

 

Heat rose to his cheeks, but he tried not to let it show. He was an adult, not a child, and he didn’t need to blush over the mention of a basic biological need. “No, that is allowed, of course. Just no sexual relations between soldiers while on missions.”

 

Nora grasped the zipper of her suit and pulled it down, each click as the teeth separated like tiny gunshots in the room. “Well, I think you should handle your situation, Paladin.”

 

“Situation?” Damn, it felt like couldn’t remember language as inch after inch of skin appeared between the edges of her suit.

 

Nora lifted her foot, nearing but not touching Danse’s crotch. When he dropped his gaze, he realized that yes, he was hard and there was no hiding it.

 

“That would be-“

 

“-improper? Why? I’m just going to be sitting over here talking to you, and you said yourself _Elder Maxson_ never said talking or masturbating was against the rules.”

 

Danse’s lips pressed together, but his hands were undoing the buckles of his uniform even as he argued. “I don’t believe this is what he meant. I believe ‘the spirit of the law’ saying applies here.”

 

Nora brought the zipper down to her navel, the fabric separating enough to show inside swell of her breasts. “You’re welcome to ask him the next time you see him. For now? Strip, Paladin.”

 

The use of his title drew a shiver through him as he pulled the jumpsuit off his shoulders, down his arms, then toed his boots off and removed the uniform. Maybe he was supposed to do it slowly, skillfully, but that wasn’t him. He was efficient and little else.

 

Nora’s soft moan came from the chair she still sat in. “Do you know how good you look? I steal glances when we wash up in the river, sometimes. Those muscles, your back? They’re amazing. I can't wait to dig my nails into them.”

 

Danse kept his hands cupped in front of him, hiding himself from her. “What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Are you needing orders, Paladin? Do you need someone to tell you what to do? Aren’t you a dutiful soldier?” Her lips curved up on one side, a smirk that only made him harder. “Fine. Sit, there, on the foot of the bed. I want to have a good view of exactly how you use those muscles of yours.”

 

He took a deep breath and did what she said. This was different than he was used to. Not that random sex was something he was all that used to. He’d had his share of flings, as any soldier did, but he didn’t go looking for them often.

 

When they happened, it was often fueled by alcohol and in a dark room. It was fumbling and frantic. This was calculated and the room was bright enough to see everything.

 

He kept his hands over himself, both thrilled and terrified by the idea of removing them.

 

“Shy?” She laughed as she slid one of her hands into her vault suit. He couldn’t see, since she kept the fabric there to obscure his view, but her hands moved at breast level. She must be teasing her nipples. “Spread your thighs and move your hands, Paladin.”

 

He met her gaze, that steady one he knew, and moved his hands to his thighs as he spread them, the weight of his cock shifting now that he wasn’t holding it anymore.

 

She took her lip between her teeth, digging in hard enough he thought she might break skin. “Fuck, and to think it took me this long to get you out of that jumpsuit. Not that I didn’t have a pretty good idea what was under that suit. I didn’t bend over to pick things up and arch my back like that for you not to notice. That suit isn’t great at hiding anything. Go on, Danse, wrap your hand around your cock.”

 

Danse dug his fingers into his thighs for a moment before he did as she ordered. He wrapped his hand around his dick then waited.

 

He liked hearing her, doing as she said. He spent all day telling her what to do, telling people what to do, and something about listening to her, to just obeying, it did it for him.

 

The drops of precome leaking from the head of his dick made that pretty clear.

 

“You’re such a good soldier, Danse, so good at listening. Take your thumb and press it against the head of your cock. Slowly. This isn’t a race, Paladin.”

 

He groaned, the slit on his dick so damned sensitive. “Outstanding,” he muttered.

 

“Outstanding? Wow, your dirty talk needs work. Why don’t you just keep quiet and let me do the heavy lifting in conversation, huh? Tighten your grip, now. Long, slow strokes, pay close attention to the head. Fuck, I love the way I can see your cock when your fist goes down to the base. When we aren’t on a mission, I can’t wait to wrap my lips around you instead of your hand.”

 

His hips bucked at the idea, his gaze locking on her lips. It would silence her, and he enjoyed her talking, but he’d thrust into her mouth if he had the slightest chance to do so.

 

She let her tongue drag over her lips, toying with him. That tongue was going to be a part of many filthy dreams in his future.

 

“Faster, Paladin. Place your other hand behind you, on the bed, so you can thrust up into your hand. Don’t hold back.” She dropped her hand, squirming as she worked that hand into her tight suit, between her legs. The fabric moved, and he hated that suit. It kept him from seeing what he really wanted to see.

 

He set his hand behind him, leaning his back so his weight rested on that arm. His hips lifted up, off the bed, while his hand stopped most of its movement.

 

“Look at your abs. Fuck, Danse, that’s magic, the way they move while you roll your hips up. Do you have any idea how much I want to straddle you? You could keep doing that same exact thing, but fuck me instead of your hand. Fuck, I want to ride you so bad.”

 

He quickened his thrusts, gaze dropping to between her legs. The fabric moved in quick motions.

 

“Do you want to see what I'm doing?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, please.”

 

“Too bad. Arthur wouldn’t approve of us both being naked, I bet. I’ll just tell you that my fingers don’t fill me up nearly as well as I bet you would. Keep going, Paladin, I want to see you come.”

 

He nodded, taking the order like he would any command. He quickened his thrusts, twisting his hand to increase the friction, as he pictured how she’d feel around him. Waiting until they were back on the Prydwen would kill him, but damn, it would be worth it.

 

He’d take her up against the door. The moment he’d locked that door, he’d shove her back against the metal and hike her legs up around his waist. One jerk of his hands would split her vault suit at the crotch and he could be inside her.

 

After so many months of fantasies, he could have her, finally.

 

The idea of sliding into her was enough for him to come, jets of seed landing on his stomach, on his hand, but he kept his hand moving until he’d wrung every drop.

 

He opened his eyes, since he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them, to find Nora, her hand still in her suit, but muscles relaxed. Damn, he’d missed seeing her come.

 

She grinned. “Don’t worry, you’ll see it next time, because I plan on riding your tongue when we try it again.”

 

His hand stilled and he released himself, pulling in deep breaths, trying to bring his body back under control. “That was-“

 

“Lick your hand.”

 

“What?”

 

Her eyebrow cocked up, a dare on her face. “You heard me.”

 

“You want me to. . .”

 

“To lick your come off your hand. Scared?” She pulled her own hand out of her vault suit, and held her fingers just in front of her lips. “Never figured you for someone afraid of much.” Her tongue darted out and cleaned her own fingers in slow, careful licks, gaze locked on Danse.

 

Never one to ignore a challenge, Danse lifted his own hand and tasted himself, using his tongue and lips to remove the seed. He didn't mind the taste, but the way she stared at him, the heat in her eyes, made the whole thing fantastic. 

 

Nora moved off the chair, grasping his shoulders and pushing him backward on the bed, straddling him. She leaned in and kissed him.

 

He could taste her on her lips, his brain shorting out as he pictured his mouth between her thighs, licking straight from the source, all his arguments dissolving as her tongue pressed into his mouth.

 

“We aren’t supposed to touch,” he said as he broke the kiss, even as his hands went to her hips to grip her.

 

She reached between them, but she didn’t reach for his dick as he expected. She touched his stomach, then brought her hand up. White rested on her fingers, which she slid into her mouth and grinned. “Feel free to report me to Arthur.”

 

He groaned, then rolled her over, pinning her. “That won’t be needed.”

 

Nora’s breathing sped, her thighs spreading around him. “It won’t?”

 

He slid a knee between her thighs and up against her heat, finding the material of her suit soaked, before dragging his teeth over her bottom lip in the same way she’d done to herself. “No. As your mentor, I think I can handle your lessons. How about we start a lesson now, Knight?”  

 


End file.
